1. Field of the Description
The present invention relates, in general, to display systems and devices for providing unique imagery and effects, and, more particularly, to displays (or display assemblies/systems) and display methods that are adapted to provide the illusion of a transparent interface or monitor or even a non-existent interface screen (e.g., imagery appears to be provided in mid-air).
2. Relevant Background
There are numerous settings where it is desirable to create a unique visual display. For example, theme or amusement parks may include rides or walk-through attractions where guests (or “viewers”) are entertained by a unique visual effect or illusion. For example, recently a number of science fiction movies have been released in which convention physical computer monitors are replaced by computer interfaces or “screens” that are provided in space or mid-air in front of the computer or communication device user. In many other cases, the monitor or screen is shown to be a sheet of material that is transparent to the viewer such that displayed imagery is translucent and a viewer can see objects behind the monitor or screen.
To date, it has proven difficult to design and provide a transparent interface screen or monitor that does not have limitations that ruin or give away the trick or technology behind the display system. For example, a display system may be provided in a space in which viewers can walk on either side or even on all sides of a selected location for a display screen or transparent interface device. In such cases, it is desirable to provide imagery on the display screen or interface without allowing the observers to readily spot the projector or other components that are used to generate imagery.
In some recent displays or entertainment applications, there was a need for displaying characters, information, or other content/imagery so as to imitate the films or interfaces in popular films. The designers attempted to use clear glass, scrims, and holofilm glass as projection surfaces, and a projector was operated to selectively project images onto theses surfaces. While providing useful projection surfaces on one side, these materials or components were not useful for providing a transparent projection screen that can be viewed from two or more sides and not just from the side that is projected upon by the projector.
The large annoyance or “tell” with such projection screens is that the projector shoots light onto their surfaces and all or a majority of the light passes through the projection screen as well as generating a visible image. This is undesirable because it creates “blow-by” or “blow-through” on the other or opposite side. When a scrim is used, for example, the viewer sees the projected imagery on the projector-side of the scrim but also on the floor or wall behind the scrim. As a result, this display system is not useful in a queue or attraction line because the projected light will go right through the display screen and hit the viewers on the back side of the scrim in the face, which will undesirably reveal how the effect is being generated.
There remains a need for improved visual display techniques and systems for providing a transparent display screen or at least the illusion of one. Preferably, such display systems and methods would be adapted to limit, or even eliminate, blow-by so as to better disguise how the effect is being generated. Also, it would be desirable for the display techniques and systems to be relatively inexpensive to implement and to be suited for placement near large crowds (e.g., be non-fragile when bumped and contacted or touched by viewers).